1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair cutters and more particularly pertains to a new rotational hair cutting device for providing a hair cutter with interchangeable blades that are designed for cutting detailed patterns on short hair using a rotational action.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hair cutters is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,616 describes a hair cutting device having a first blade that moves in a reciprocating motion relative to a fixed blade. Another type of hair cutting device for cutting a pattern is U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,672 disclosing a template to guide hair cutting to form a pattern. U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,952 discloses a dual comb structure for lifting hair to be cut.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, none provide a rotational cutting blade suitable for cutting in close proximity to the body as in the present invention.